Shameless
by Aspet Saluja
Summary: La situación se repetía cada vez que querían, los besos húmedos y los insultos no podrían faltar. Amaban fingir odiarse... porque sabían que al final de todo ese juego, podrían en un futuro reconciliarse... en una cama matrimonial. Kouen x Alibaba!Fem. AU.


Hola~, esto... esto es un crack Alibaba!Fem x Kouen.

El tema se podría decir que es un "Exhibicionismo Genderbendering" (?)

Espero que les guste, ya saben, Magi no me pertenece y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro :'c

* * *

**Shameless**

Con sonoras carcajadas la puerta del hogar Kou fue abierta, de inmediato dos mujeres con un vestido negro y mantel blanco en su cintura se posicionaron para dar la bienvenida; quitándose los zapatos entró al recinto una joven de cabello rojizo, tapándose sus labios con la manga de su saco de la escuela, hizo una leve reverencia y empujó a su amiga para que hiciera lo mismo, trastabillando una joven de cabellos rubios se inclinó exageradamente, aun no estaba acostumbrada a tener ese tipo de presentaciones en otros hogares… las sirvientas de su casa eran parte de la familia, así que su padre no era demasiado estrictas con ella y su madre salía con ellas a mercar, en ese lugar todo era diferente.

La residencia de los Kou era un tanto monocromática y demasiado seria, llegando al punto de darle pena el sentarse en un sillón, Alibaba aún no se acostumbraba al ir a la casa de su mejor amiga, cuando estuvieron solas se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que esta le dijera por qué la había obligado a ir.

– Mi hermano quiere concretar el compromiso entre ustedes dos, sabes lo importante que es para la economía y el estatus de nuestras familias –Kougyoku le miró bastante seria– ya es hora Alí, según el pacto se esperaría hasta que cumplieras los dieciocho y ya los tienes

– Tu hermano me acosa sexualmente cada vez que nos vemos –Murmuró recordando la última vez en la que terminaron en el patio de esa casa besándose– siempre mete la mano en mi trasero

– Eso pasa porque le coqueteas –Tapándose nuevamente sus labios Kougyoku soltó una risita– deberías aceptarlo, te gusta mi honorable hermano y por eso ya superaste la ruptura con Kassim

– N-no hablemos de ello –Bufó, ¿qué insinuaba Gyoku?, podía ser que ese idiota fuera apuesto, bastante inteligente, un engreído y alguien que revuelve estómagos cuando suelta una suave risa; pero eso no significaba que le gustaba, en definitiva no, eran polos opuestos, ella poco refinada y con pensamientos en los que todavía el tener una sociedad equitativa y pacífica era posible, él un hombre de negocios al que no le importaba el usar las debilidades de los demás para vencer.

Alibaba Saluja era la próxima heredera de una empresa reconocida de manera internacional, Kouen Ren, un importante empresario y político de Kioto, era necesaria su unión para las futuras generaciones, los japoneses pensaban así, ellos querían que fuera así.

– Así que por eso estoy aquí –Recostada sobre el sillón boca abajo Alibaba movía sus piernas– Gyoku, estoy aburrida, me hubiera ido a jugar a algún lado fútbol

– ¿En falda? –Preguntó sorprendida– ¿sigues jugando en la calle con adolescentes desconocidos a patear esa pelota?

– Claro…

– Eres rara –Mustió con una risita para luego quedarse callada. La joven Saluja se relajó por completo, cada vez que se ponía a pensar en su compromiso y la pérdida de libertad comenzaba a temer por ello, sabía que era su responsabilidad y de cierta manera no le era tan molesto el casarse, tendría más lujos, podría molestar a Hakuryuu con Morgiana y acosaría a Judal, todo sería perfecto.

Soltó un suspiro, se iba a dejar llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, las clases de historia de los viernes por la tarde la dejaban completamente rendida.

– _Mocosa insolente…_

Si, así era llamada en su preparatoria, por los conocidos de sus padres y por esa persona que se iba a casar con ella.

– _Levanta tu trasero gordo de mi sillón_

Es como si dentro de su sueño… se mostrara ese Kouen divertido y cruel, ese que la trataba como una igual y le trataba mal… ese que de cierta manera de hacía sonrojar.

– ¡Alibaba! –De inmediato la rubia al intentar levantarse fue agarrada por los hombros– ¿qué haces dormida en mi sillón?

– Buenas tardes, Kouen –Respondió rascándose lentamente sus piernas– vaya que dormí bien, ¿llegaste temprano hoy?

– En realidad son más de las diez, Kougyoku se marchó a una reunión con el resto de la familia, así que quedamos solo tú y yo –Con una sonrisa en sus labios se sentó al lado de la joven recién levantada– ¿quieres hacerlo esta vez en mi habitación?

– Se supone que te odio, cosa que es algo no muy alejado de la realidad… –Negó con su cabeza– el placer de estar con otra persona se lo daré a alguien que demuestre que me ama… tu solo me agarras del trasero y me besuqueas

– ¿Es necesario que lo digas de esa manera tan burda? –Enojo. Enojo era lo único que se podía ver en su mirada– sigues siendo una mocosa insolente

– Y así deseas casarte conmigo –Refutó cruzándose de brazos– y si no quieres puedes decirle a mi padre y yo feliz seguiré teniendo mi vida como le he tenido

– Eres una adolescente problemática, deberías hacer algo por lo que tus padres estén orgullosos –Se cruzó de brazos también y la miró de soslayo– a veces das pena ajena

– ¡Maldito insolente! –Era un tire y afloje de ambos, uno atacaba, el otro se dejaba atacar, Alibaba harta de eso se le tiró encima y sin esperar nada más le besó. Se sentó sobre sus piernas y comenzó a halar sus largos cabellos– Kouen… eres como una droga, todo lo que se trate de ti hace que me contradiga

– ¿Eso debería importarme? –La separó un poco– madura Alibaba, la vida no es de aquellos que dicen lo primero que se les pasa por la cabeza

– Kouen –Le miró con dolor, el cual se plasmaba en el puchero que comenzaba a formarse en sus labios pintados de rosa– así que solo te gusta el tirarme contra una pared y hacer cosas indecentes

– Si –Contestó secamente– ¿ahora podemos seguir con ese beso?

– Como quieras –Sonrió, dolía, quizá porque si se había enamorado de esa seriedad tan propia de él. Nuevamente le besó y este rápidamente le quitó la corbata de su uniforme y sin siquiera poder refutar Alibaba ya tenía sus ojos vendados– ¿qué haces?

– Aprovecharme de la estudiante que viene a mi hogar y se acuesta a dormir en mi sillón favorito mostrando su parte posterior a todo el que entre –Mordió el cuello de la rubia– ¿vas a llamar a alguien para que te socorre de esto? –Un agarre en su camisa se hizo presente– tomaré esto como un no

.

Besos húmedos, respiraciones entrecortadas y suaves quejidos fue lo que escuchó Koumei cuando salió de su habitación para tomarse un vaso de agua, pasó por la sala sin ser visto por esos dos, bufó molesto al sentir como el líquido tan deseado bajaba por su garganta, ¿por qué no habían subido hasta la habitación de Kouen?, negó con su cabeza y antes de subir las escaleras se quedó observando un poco la bizarra situación.

Alibaba encima de Kouen tan solo con su camisa, Kouen en pantalón, ella sin poder ver, él con sus manos amarradas.

– Maldito fetichista –Soltó buscando su rostro con ambas manos– ¿Cuándo será nuestra boda?

– Cuando la mocosa indecisa acepte el compromiso –Respondió sonriendo ampliamente, según sus cálculos… después de esa noche Alibaba no podría negarse a ser su mujer, por más que quisiese– bésame

– Claro~ –Sonrió y se acercó a sus labios, un roce lento pero constante, dejándose llevar por las caricias quería seguir con todo ello, en una sala, en donde todos podían entrar y verlos.

Su parte trasera nuevamente fue tocada y soltó un suspiro por ello, subiendo lentamente las manos de Kouen se posaron sobre los pechos de la mujer, comenzando a vagar nuevamente por el cuerpo de ella.

– ¿Vamos a mi habitación? –La rubia negó volviendo a besar al de cabellos largos. El sonido de unas llaves entrando en el cerrojo le hizo preocuparse, intentó separarse más el agarre de Kouen en sus muñecas se lo impidió.

– ¡Hemos traído la…! –La voz de Kouha se quedó con la idea en la mitad, carraspeó varias veces mostrando su incomodidad– Judal, págame

– ¿Por qué debería pagarte?, tu dijiste que Alibaba no era virgen, yo sigo diciendo que solo se manosean cuando pueden –La rubia sentada sobre el mayor de esos hermanos comenzó a sudar frío, aquello, ¿aquello estaba pasando de verdad?

– Koumei es el que ganó la apuesta, él dijo que ellos terminarían haciendo algún espectáculo en vivo en nuestra casa –Kougyoku, ¡traidora!.

– Si es así como creen, deberían haber llegado antes, son unos sucios completos –Murmuró con el aludido lentitud.

– Quien ve al correcto de Kouen haciendo este tipo de cosas en donde todos nos sentamos para ver la televisión –La voz de Judal retumbó en los oídos de Alibaba, rindiéndose, esta se recostó sobre el torso desnudo del mayor.

Una suave caricia en sus largos cabellos la relajó un poco, las manos ya sueltas del poseedor de esos sedosos cabellos rojos siguieron con ello mientras los demás seguían en su debate, mordió nuevamente el cuello de su pareja y decidió hablar.

– Es mi mujer –Soltó como única explicación el hombre de mirada fría– podemos hacer lo que queramos cuando se nos plazca, ¿alguno quiere contradecirme?

Todos negaron con su cabeza mientras se iban lentamente y en silencio al lugar en donde dormían, Judal antes de comenzar a subir los escalones alzó su dedo pulgar y les sonrió.

La heredera de la fortuna de los Saluja le sacó la lengua, el mayor de los Ren sin que la otra lo viera también alzó su pulgar, al final había sido la idea el otro el hacer todo ello.


End file.
